cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Vala
Content Author: Adjatha Vala is a corrupted Faerie who is initially found in the Deep Cave. She was kidnapped by the Imps there and forced as their sex slave. The champion has the option to cure her corruption, and if they do, she moves to Tel'Adre. She can then be found at Wet Bitch, where she works as a waitress. Vala is a corrupted Faerie who is initially found in the [[Deep Cave]. She was kidnapped by the Imps there and forced as their sex slave. The champion has the option to cure her corruption, and if they do, she moves to Tel'Adre. She can then be found at The Wet Bitch, where she works as a waitress. Vala, when fought in the Deep Cave While the fey girl is whip-thin, her breasts are disproportionately huge. They'd be at least a DD-cup on a normal human, but for her height and body type, they're practically as large as her head. They jiggle at her slow, uneven breathing, tiny drops of milk bubbling at her nipples with every heartbeat. She seems fixated on mating with you, and won't take no for an answer. Interactions Vala is first encountered chained up in a filthy torture room in the Deep Cave, after defeating the horde of imps. Once freed she can be encountered working as a waitress at The Wet Bitch every day from 12:00. Talk (Freed) Sexual Interactions Free > Sex (Captive, Deep Cave unfinished) Use (Captive) Wake (Captive, Deep Cave finished) ShouldraVala (Captive, Deep Cave finished, have Shouldra as a follower) Sex (Freed) - Will increase Champion's height by 1", up to a maximum of 11' Giantess Sex (Freed, must have had Shouldra possess Vala from Shouldra's sex menu) Unique Interactions Edit Reject (Captive) - If rejected, Vala will attack the Champion out of a mix of fear and arousal. Fix Her (Captive) - Healing Vala's broken mind will require a vial of Pure Honey, Purity Philter or Marae's Pure Pearl. Combat Edit In combat, Vala will focus on attempting to arouse the Champion. She does this using two attacks: one is a regular "Tease" attack, the other is a special attack in which she sprays the Champion with breast milk and covers them in faerie dust. The Lust damage taken from the special attack will increase with each use. The first time Vala is rejected, she will start combat with 30 Lust. On subsequent rejections, she will start each encounter with an additional 10 Lust, to a maximum of 80. Having sex with her will not reset her starting Lust. Bad Ends Losing to Vala in combat will lead to one of two Bad Ends: The primary loss scene has Vala rape the Champion into unconsciousness using a "peg board" of sex toys. The Champion wakes up to find themselves hooked up to a machine designed to transform them into a sex toy just like Vala. If the Champion has both a penis and a vagina, she will instead decide she wants the Champion for herself, and escape with them. This ends with the Champion being Vala's sex slave. Trivia Edit Having sex with freed Vala increases the champion's height by 1 inch. It's presently the only way to become 11 feet tall and get the Up To Eleven achievement. After the first meeting with Vala at the bar, if you select "Faeries" without a vagina you'll be stuck at a screen with a grayed out "Male" option for sex.